La elegida del corazón cristalino
by Lady of Duel
Summary: Concursos. Tres Pokémon Legendarios que piden ayuda. Seguir a un grupo de cazadores y... Amor. En eso consiste la vida de esta coordinadora.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Soy Lady of Duel...En un fic de pokémon! Bueno, me gusta mucho y quería cambiar un poco. Estaba aburrida y me salió esta idea en un supermercado y bueno, la escribí **

**Si alguien sigue Reencuentro, Actualizaré pronto! Quizás para el fin de semana.**

**No prometo actualizar todas las semanas (Como se supone que iba a hacer con Reencuentro) Quizá, actualice por mes. Ahora sí, Disfruten ^o^**

**1: La coordinadora pokémon y el pilar**

**Se ve a una persona con gorra corriendo por la ciudad con un pokémon**

Vamos, Growlithe! Vamos a llegar tarde!-dijo mientras corría-

Hola, ¿Estás aquí por el concurso?-pregunto la enfermera Joy-

Si-contestó sin aire-

Bien, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Me llamo Rina-quitándose la gorra dejando ver su largo cabello-

Bien Rina, eres la participante 13-dandole un papel-

Gracias y hasta luego-corriendo-

_**Entre a los vestidores y cambie mi ropa por la de concurso. Consistía en un vestido rosa hasta mis rodillas con unos bordados en la parte del pecho y de mangas largas, en conjunto con unas medias largas, blancas. Al terminar de arreglar mi cabello rosado hasta la cintura, en una coleta, no de costado como la suelo llevar, mire a mi pokémon, Growlithe y lo metí a la pokeball. Como esta vez el concurso era doble, sabía quienes participarían. Elegí los sellos, dos sellos de fiesta. Pronto llego mi turno.**_

Muy bien y ahora la participante numero 13! Rina, de la región Kanto! Démosle la bienvenida!-dijo Marian, la presentadora-

Vamos! A brillar, Glaceon, Flareon!-lanzando las balls-Usen bola de sombra!

¡Wow!, Glaceon y Flareon están haciendo un circulo de bolas de sombra, ¿Qué seguirá?-preguntó-

Ahora, Glaceon, usa rayo de hielo, Glaceon, giro de fuego!-ordenó-

¡Vaya! ¡Las bolas de sombras están cayendo en pequeños polvos negros! ¡La combinación entre Glaceon y Flareon es increíble!

_**Terminé mi presentación. Ahora falta ver si soy elegida.**_

Disculpen...¿Me pueden prestar atención un momento?-pidió la enfermera Joy-Parece que han cortado el suministro eléctrico y no podremos continuar hasta mañana probablemente. Además pronostican una tormenta, así que les aconsejaría a todos que se quedaran en el centro pokémon o en algún lugar, gracias.

Vaya...Bueno, Glaceon, Flareon, descansen. Ven, Growlithe-metiéndolos a la ball y sacando al otro pokémon-

_**Supongo que conseguiré comida pokémon y me iré hacia el centro. Vi a Growlithe intranquilo. Quise calmarlo, pero él se puso a correr. No tuve más opción que seguirlo. Él se fijaba que yo estuviera detrás. Entonces vi esa cueva extraña... Parecía que llamara. Growlithe se quedó detrás mío cuando entre a la cueva.**_

_**Había un grupo de personas que estaban atacando algo en el centro con sus pokémon. No distinguí que era, así que me metí detrás de unas rocas y lo vi. Era un pilar enorme, tenía un color amarillo, ese pilar tenia grietas. Oí una voz…Era un quejido. Uno de un pokémon. Estaba segura. No lo pensé y salté de mi escondite**_

¡¿Que creen que hacen?!-gritó enfurecida la pelirrosada-

¿Quién eres?-uno de los chicos dijo-

Que estáis haciendo con ese pilar?

No te importa, no son tus asuntos. Te lo estoy diciendo por las buenas, niña. Vete ahora.-una mujer adulta, pelo negro hasta los hombros, ojos azules y una mirada atemorizante-

No me iré. Quiero saber que están haciendo y que son esos quejidos.-pregunto firmemente-

¿Quejidos? No sé de que quejidos estás hablando. Ya en fin. No saldrás de aquí. Vamos, Toxicroak usa Tumba Rocas!

Vamos, Lucario!-dijo Rina tirando la ball-Usa Esfera Aural!

Como conseguiste ese pokémon?-pregunto interesada-

Crees que te lo diré? Parad de una vez de atacar el pilar!

Hagamos esto, chica. Tengamos una batalla. Si yo gano, te iras por las buenas. Si pierdo nosotros nos iremos.

Me parece bien. Uno a uno. Tu Toxicroak contra mi Lucario.

Bien. Toxicroak usa Carga Tóxica!-dijo la mujer pelinegra-

Lucario, esquiva y Pulso Umbrío!-gritó-

Ese pokémon…esquivo Carga Tóxica?!Y atacó a mi Toxicroak. Usa Bomba fango!

Usa Esfera Aural y luego Puño certero!

_**Lucario le gano al Toxicroak de esa tipa. Gané, así que tendría que irse.**_

Maldición. Esta no es la última vez que nos vemos, niña. Recuerda bien el nombre de Aria.-dijo mientras salía-

Estas bien, Lucario?-mirando a su pokémon-

Debo darte las gracias.-dijo una voz de la nada-

Eh?!Quién…quién es?-asustada-

_**En ese momento apareció un pokémon. Era amarillo con rayas negras. Tenía la melena que parecía una nube color morada y la cola era celeste**_

Debo agradecerte-acercándose-

¿Quién eres?-mirándolo-

Mi nombre es Raikou. Soy uno de los tres perros legendarios. Debo agradecerte por haber salvado ese pilar. Ahora, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Me…llamo Rina...-contestó tímidamente-

Rina…se me hace conocido...Porque salvaste ese pilar?-mirándola fijamente-

No lo sé. Yo solo sentí quejidos de pokémon y no podía dejarlo así…Además ese pilar se estaba agrietando y los quejidos eran más fuertes...Me estaba doliendo a mí misma..-seriamente-

Tu corazón es puro. Tú eres la elegida que debe hacerlo. Estoy seguro.

¿Que yo soy la elegida de qué?

Proteger estos pilares. Súbete a mi lomo.-agachándose-

Yo...no, no sé...-insegura-

No te dejaré caer.

¿Adónde iremos?-subiéndose-

Te mostraré la leyenda de los tres perros legendarios…

**Fin primer capítulo **

**Imagínense a Rina como Luka de Vocaloid, nada más que con ojos negros. Aria sería algo así como Meiko, pero con pelo negro y ojos azules. Pero algo así.**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Qué les parece la idea? ¿Me dejan un review?**

**Devi: Pareces una pobre.**

**Y si me dejan review se llevan una Devi de regalo**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, ¿Les gustó el anterior? Espero que si les gusto, les pase igual con este.**

**Una cosa, me baso en el mapa de Pokémon Platino para relatar esto**

Esta: **Es letra normal.**

-cansada- **para hacer alguna aclaración del personaje**

_**Hola**_**Pensamientos de Rina**

**Hola** **Los de Yun**

**Como todos deben saber, Pokémon no es de mi propiedad, solo lo uso para relatar esta historia, la idea si es mía **

_**2: La leyenda y enfrentamiento**_

_Te mostraré la leyenda de los tres perros legendarios..._

¿A que te refieres con…leyenda?-curiosa-

Me refiero a la historia. Tú no sabes porque los desafiaste al sentir esa voz o quejido y veías las grietas en el pilar. Según la leyenda, nadie a excepción de los pokémon y el humano elegido debería verlas. Además tu nombre me suena de algún lado. Rina. Estoy seguro de haberlo escuchado alguna vez.-intentando recordar-

Pero...Yo nunca escuche tu nombre. Raikou, creo que nunca lo he escuchado-pensativa-

Estamos por llegar. Cierra los ojos.-ordenó-

¿Para...para qué?

¿Ves esa cueva de allí?

Si...Pero, ¿Porque parecería que brillara?-preguntó-

Esa es la cueva cristalina. Los pokémon se esconden allí. No hay humano sin permiso que haya entrado a ese lugar.

¿Y yo tengo permiso?-sorprendida-

Tienes mi permiso. Eso es suficiente. Ahora sí, cierra los ojos.-insistió-

Vale, Raikou-cierra los ojos-

**_Después de unos segundos, sentí aire correr por mi cara_**

Puedes abrir los ojos-agachándose-

Gracias, Raikou-mirando todo-Esto es… ¿La cueva cristalina que mencionaste?

Así es. Un mundo pokémon se extiende aquí. Todo pokémon herido que encuentra este lugar se queda hasta que se cura. O si así lo desea, se queda.-empezando a caminar-No te pierdas.

_**Esa hermosa cueva, si se podía llamar así, era hermosa, parecía más bien un valle, ya que había hierba y una hermosa brisa se sentía. Vi a unos pokémon que me miraban extrañados a Lucario y a mí. Creí que el merecía descansar así que me decidí a meterlo a la pokeball.**_

No lo vayas a meter a la pokeball. El aire fresco que corre lo recuperara.-mencionó sin dejar de caminar-

Vale. ¿Tú quieres seguir, Lucario?-mirando a su pokémon y sonriendo al recibir un asentimiento-Bien. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo Raikou?

¿Qué pasa?

¿Por qué todos estos pokémon me miran raro?-curiosa-

Eso es porque eres humana. Te lo he dicho antes, eres la única humana que ha estado aquí en mucho tiempo.-un tanto irritado-

Ah... ¿Y a dónde vamos?

Te dije que te iba a mostrar la leyenda de los tres perros legendarios.-serio-

¿Y esos serian?

¿En verdad no lo sabes? Entei, Suicune y yo, Raikou.-desesperado-

Ah...-entendiendo-

_**Tres perros legendarios...Una leyenda...Pero, aun no entiendo que hago yo en este lugar. Pero aun así Lucario está tranquilo al igual que Growlithe. ¿Será el lugar? Admito que es relajante. Raikou siguió caminando hasta una parte del valle donde había un pilar como el que había visto. Este era transparente y más grande que el otro. Tenía más pilares en la parte de arriba. Daba el aspecto de un árbol.**_

Llegamos.-parando de repente-

¿Qué es esto?-pregunto desconcertada la de pelo rosado-

Se le llama el árbol cristalino. Quiero que te pares enfrente.

Está bien.-parándose frente al árbol-

Su nombre es Rina. Considero que es la elegida de los pilares. Merece saber la leyenda de los tres perros. Entei, Suicune, ¡Aparezcan!-grito hacia el árbol-

_**El pilar comenzó a brillar. Primero adapto un color rojizo, como lava y salió un pokémon con pelaje marrón. Tenía unos adornos en el lomo que parecían un volcán en la espalda. Sus patas eran blancas y en cada una de ellas había una especie de grillete negro. Su cara era de color rojo con una especie de bigote plateado y un adorno en la cabeza de color amarillo formando una estrella. Luego el pilar comenzó a brillar otra vez, con un color más bien azul un poco transparente. Salió un pokémon de color celeste. Tenía algunas formas blancas en la parte de las patas. La melena era de color morado y tenía una especie de cristal sobre la cabeza. Ellos miraron a Raikou y luego me quedaron mirando a mí. Me puse nerviosa. Me preparé a dar un paso atrás pero sentí la voz de Raikou.**_

¿Ustedes que piensan, Suicune, Entei?-mirando a los otros pokémon-

Siento que su corazón es puro. ¿Pero estás seguro de que es la indicada? ¿Tú qué opinas, Entei?-dijo el pokémon celeste, Suicune-

Tiene buen corazón. Si pudo oír la voz de Raikou y ver las grietas del pilar debe de ser la indicada.-mirándola fijamente-¿Que sentiste al oír quejidos?

Ah…yo...-nerviosa-

No te pongas nerviosa. No vamos a hacerte nada.-dijo Suicune-

Lo siento. Yo...me sentí mal. Veía las grietas agrandarse y sentía los quejidos aumentar. Sabía que eran de un pokémon, no sé porque, solo lo sabía. Tenía miedo pero pensé que serían los cazadores pokémon. Se dice que son realmente crueles y ningún pokémon merece eso. Yo... a Growlithe lo encontré abandonado y herido hace unos años y sentí la necesidad de protegerlo. Al igual que cuando vi ese pilar...-mencionó casi sin voz la peli rosada-

Ahora estoy seguro. Ella merece saberlo.-dijo Entei mirando a los otros dos pokémon-

Bien. ¿Tu nombre era?-dijo el pokémon de agua-

Rina. Ustedes son...Raikou.-señalándolo- ¿Y cuál es Entei y cual Suicune?

Él es Suicune, el purificador de las aguas y yo soy Entei, el rey de los volcanes

Ah... ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es la leyenda que Raikou mencionó antes?-curiosa-

Te diremos. Presta atención.

Hace miles de años vivían humanos y pokémon en paz. En equilibrio. Pero muchos de ellos se volvieron ambiciosos con el tiempo. Empezaron a utilizar a los pokémon. De mala manera. Los trataban mal y comenzaron a mal tratarlos cuando no trabajaban. Nosotros, los pokémon legendarios, no queríamos eso, comenzamos a crear lugares donde pudieran mantenerse a salvo con nuestra energía. Raikou, Suicune y Entei, nosotros nos encargamos de crear las cuevas cristalinas. En los lugares donde había pilares sagrados, los pokémon de buen corazón entraban. Solo pocos humanos podían entrar. Se mantenían en secreto. Con el tiempo las cosas cambiaron a favor de los pokémon. Durante tiempo nos dejamos de preocupar por los pilares. Seguían entrando pokémon puros. Pero, con el tiempo las barreras de las cuevas se debilitaron. No pasó nada. Pero hace unos meses esas personas están buscando romper los pilares. Si los pilares caen, nuestra fuerza y las cuevas cristalinas también. Somos legendarios. Nos quieren cazar. Ningún humano es capaz de ver las grietas de los pilares, por lo tanto, siguen atacando. En este caso, yo Raikou fui el pilar que descubrieron. Pero un humano que vea las grietas debe proteger nuestro poder. Y esa eres tú, Rina.

Pero… ¿Por qué yo? Yo solo soy una simple coordinadora. No se supone que estoy usando a los pokémon?-sin entender-

Puedo notar que todos tus pokémon, los que aun llevas en las pokeball y los que no, están muy felices contigo y lo que hacen lo hacen porque quieren. ¿O es que es mentira, Lucario?-dijo Raikou mirando al pokémon-

No. Rina siempre nos trata bien. Daría la vida por nosotros. Incluso a los que les gusta luchar, los complace. Hace lo que puede por nosotros y eso es mucho. Ella es muy valiosa para nosotros.-dijo el pokémon-

_**¡¿Sentí la voz de Lucario?!**_

Es porque estamos en la cueva. No te asustes. Pueden comunicarse contigo mentalmente.-dijo tranquilo Suicune-

Hay algo que no termino de entender. ¿Tengo que proteger los pilares?

Sí. Tienes que buscar la forma de parar a ese grupo con nuestra ayuda. Si los pilares y nosotros caemos se alteraría el orden del mundo pokémon. Tienes que impedirlo, Rina.-habló el tipo eléctrico-

¿Y cómo haré eso?

Ya sabrás como. Encontrar los pilares es un paso. Cuando los encuentres deberás poner esto sobre el pilar-dijo Suicune entregándole un collar-Creará una barrera con tu energía y la nuestra.

_**El colgante que Suicune me dio era una burbuja que tenía dentro un rayo y una llama. Cuando lo miraba parecía que se movieran.**_

Hay pilares por todo Sinnoh. Los más grandes contienen la mayor parte de nuestra energía. Creo que eso es todo lo que necesitas saber por ahora.-el de pelaje marrón-

Esperen. El pilar de la cueva cerca de Ciudad Vetusta. ¿En ese también hay que crear una barrera?-pregunto Rina-

No. En ese ya lo has arreglado sin darte cuenta. Cuando te pude ver el pilar comenzó a recrearse. De ese no hay que preocuparse-dijo Raikou-

Vale… ¿O sea que debo ir por distintas ciudades buscando las cuevas cristalinas? Pero, yo soy coordinadora y aun necesito cuatro listones para entrar al gran festival de Sinnoh-explicando-

Puedes buscar en tus concursos.-dijo mentalmente Lucario-

Como dice Lucario. Además debes seguir la pista a ese grupo.-dijo Raikou-

Vale…Entiendo.

Ya no hay más que hablar. Te llevaré de regreso a la ciudad.

Vale. Ha sido un increíble gusto, Suicune, Entei. Daré lo mejor de mi.-sonriendo-

Gracias por hacer esto, Rina.-dijeron antes de volver por el pilar-

Vamos, súbete.-agachándose-

Espera, ¡Lucario, Growlithe, regresen! Ahora sí, vamos.-montándose en Raikou-

_**Raikou me llevo de regreso a la ciudad**_

Hasta aquí llego, Rina.

Muchas gracias. Te veré luego.-saludando con la mano-

Adiós.-yéndose-

_**Al volver al centro pokémon me di cuenta de que aun llevaba la ropa de concurso. Me cambie y me puse mi falda hasta las rodillas, era marrón claro con un bordado negro en el borde, mis medias largas negras y mi remera de mangas tres cuartos con rayas negras y marrones claras. Además mi cinto a juego con la falda. Agarré mi mochila negra con flecos y saque la comida pokémon y a mis pokémon. Glaceon y Flareon estaban cansados por la presentación, Lucario aún estaba un poco herido de la batalla contra Toxicroak. A Luxio y Raichu la enfermera les pidió que la ayudaran con el suministro eléctrico, así que estaban agotados. Growlithe creo que estaba tan sorprendido como yo por todo lo ocurrido, así que todo mi equipo y yo necesitábamos comer y dormir. La enfermera me dijo que como estaban cortos de espacio compartiría habitación con alguien. Me daba igual. Necesitaba descansar. Al entrar a la habitación vi algo que sin duda no esperaba. La persona que compartía conmigo… ¡Era un chico! ¡Y estaba sin camisa!**_

¡Podrías tocar antes de entrar sabes!-poniéndose una camisa-

Lo...lo siento-sonrojada-

¡¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?!-enojado-

Soy Rina y la enfermera me dijo que viniera a esta habitación... ¿Tú eres?-preguntó amablemente-

Mi nombre es Yun. Deberías aprender a tocar. ¿Se supone que vas a dormir aquí?

Pues sí, para que más estaría en una habitación.-enfadada-

Y yo que voy a saber. Me voy a dormir. Trata de dejar de quejarte y haz lo mismo.-acostándose-

_**Que mal carácter. El chico **_**tenía cabello corto y de color azul. Sus ojos eran azules oscuro. Mediría 1, ía mi edad o un año más. **_**Pero debo admitir que era lindo… ¡No! ¿Qué estoy pensando?**_

Ah y por cierto. Tu presentación fue un asco. Dudo que te elijan.-desde la cama-

¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Tu que sabes?! ¡Ni siquiera estabas presentándote!-enojada-

No. Pero acostumbro a ver concursos. Será mejor que tengas algo mejor que eso si quedas clasificada para las batallas dobles.

Cállate, no recuerdo pedirte un consejo.-metiéndose en la cama-

Tómalo o déjalo.-burlón-

Pues lo dejo, muchas gracias.-sarcásticamente-Duerme de una vez.

**No sé porque, pero sentí la necesidad de molestar a esa chica. Recuerdo haberla visto esta tarde en el concurso. Su presentación fue de las mejores. Glaceon y Flareon combinan muy bien. La chica era bonita… tendría cabello era rosa y lacio. Lo tenía atado en una coleta de costado que llegaba a su cintura y sus ojos eran negros. Era pequeña, mediría cerca de 1,52 o 1, la vi sonrojarse al entrar estaba muy bonita. ¡Basta Yun! Cállate y ve a dormir.**

_**Al día siguiente al despertarme Yun ya estaba levantado y se había ido. Decidí prepararme para el concurso. La energía había vuelto y estaban listos para continuar. Quede en la final. Mi rival se llamaba Dawn, tenía un Pachirisu y un Buneary. Ya cuando se nos estaba por acabar el tiempo**_

Lucario, ¡Usa Esfera Aural! Growlithe ¡Llamarada!-ordenó Rina-

Pachirisu usa chispazo, Buneary-fue interrumpida-

¡Tiempo! La ganadora es... ¡Dawn! ¡Por poco! ¡Felicidades!-le entrega el listón-

Lo han hecho bien, Lucario, Growlithe.-acariciándolos-

Tus combinaciones son increíbles-dijo Dawn a Rina-

Gracias. Tu Pachirisu y Buneary son geniales. Ha sido un gusto tener una batalla contra ti, Dawn.

Digo lo mismo, Rina-estrechando las manos-

_**Ya cuando salí del lugar vi una sombra**_

Te dije que perderías.

¡¿Tu otra vez?!-enfadada-

Encantada de verme, Rina?

Claro que no. Te has creído mucho, Yun.

Te diré porque te esperé aquí. Quiero una batalla contigo.

Eh?-confundida-

Uno a uno. ¿Te parece bien?

¿Cualquier pokémon?-interesada-

¿Aceptas entonces? Te daré ventaja. Utilizare a Umbreon.-sacando al pokémon-

Vale. Acepto. Vamos, Raichu-sacando al pokémon-Uno a uno.

Bien. Umbreon, ¡Pulso umbrío!

Raichu, tacleada de volteos

¡Esquiva y bola de sombra!-ordenó el chico-

¡Trueno y luego cabezazo!

¡Rapidez!

¡Usa rapidez también, Raichu!

_**Se generó una nube de humo sin dejarnos ver si seguían en pie.**_

**Se disipo la nube y ambos estaban en el piso. Ambos perdimos.**

Raichu, te mereces un descanso-metiéndolo a la ball-

Tú también, Umbreon-haciendo lo mismo-Gracias por la batalla.

De nada, Yun. Ha sido un gusto.-sonriendo-

Bueno, ya me voy. Hasta la próxima -yéndose-

**Wow. Es buena. Ha sido excelente. Es hora de ir hasta el próximo gimnasio.**

_**Vaya, es realmente bueno. ¡Ya, es hora de recoger mis cosas y partir al siguiente lugar! ¡Tengo que entrenar!**_

_**Fin segundo capitulo**_

**¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Si me quieren dejar alguna crítica las recibo (También si son tomates) me harían feliz con un review.**

**¡Hasta el próximo! **


End file.
